Survival
by Eternaldreamer1
Summary: A race for survival. Who survives the jolt of power? What are the stakes for the battle between the enemies? And who is planning something against their team? R/R! And for those who haven't read yet, if you like government conspiracies, you'll love it!
1. Injury

Survival  
  
A/N: My first Beyblade fic. And I'm not into Yaoi. R/R please!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Beyblade? No. *Goes into corner and cries* But I do own Jake Fitumi and Osa.  
  
Kai Hiwatari had no idea. No idea he was a target. Of what, you ask? A little system we all know. His teammate Max? In the same situation. What really is troubling is the person selected for the job. They thought she could be trusted. She would become part of this game. Soon, everyone would. All cause a chance hacker got into Kenny's computer. Osa is a government hacker. She went through every file in the world. Then something popped into a certain Kenny's laptop. When she checked it out, she almost couldn't believe she accessed one of the most complex programs in the world. An interface program, linked up to a bit beast, and a Dizzara bit beast at that. One thing bothered her...she got what she needed, but why was it so easy?  
  
Tyson, Kenny, and Max's hometown  
  
Everything was normal in town. Chief was typing away at Dizzi, Tyson and Max were Beyblading, and Grandpa was acting all...70's. "Draciel..no!" Max yelled, but to no avail, as Draciel was sent flying out of the stadium. "Looks like I win. You're losing your edge Max, ever since we one the tournament. You need to brush up on your skills," commented Tyson. "And you need to catch up on your homework, Tyson. Remember the science paper due tomorrow?" Said the Chief. He was just finishing his. Tyson thought a minute, and reached into his backpack. He pulled out a paper, filled with complex equations, formulas, and symbols. Max looked wide-eyed. "Did you do all that yourself, Tyson?" "Yeah. Why?" Chief and Max looked at eachother, and shook their heads. Just then, Dizzi said in her usual tone of voice, "Incoming video message from Ray" Just then, Ray's face popped up on the screen. He looked really shaken up, and behind him was a fire raging through out the city of Hong Kong. "Ray, what's the matter?" "Hey guys.., um, you won't believe this, but Hong Kong has been attacked by it's own government..," said Ray in a weak, dry voice. "Ray?" "They're looking for us! The hired some beyblader, who uses her blade as a weapon of mass destruction..Guys...they want our bit beasts or something like that. That means Dizzi too. They haven't found me yet, but it's only a matter of time." Just then a huge volt of electricity flared up in the background, a huge flash following in it's wake, and the then an enormous explosion. " I don't have much time 'til they find me, but-" "Wait! Can you give me an attack name, or a description?" said Chief. "One of it's attacks is...the Survivor Blade attack...," Chief was already frantically typing on Dizzi, but she sighed in defeat, and said "Sorry chief. There is a match, but info is totally classified." "Ray, is there anything we can do?" "Yeah, I mean, can we get you out of there, or-" "No. the city is already in ruins, and there is no way to get here. However, when they find me, which is a matter of time, they'll go for Kai next. Go protect his home. Hurry!" Then, Ray signed off, and left the three stunned kids and bit beast. Kenny immediately turned on the news, to find the burning Hong Kong. "What do we do? I mean, that was a bit spontaneous right there." "Well, it's too late for Ray. We need to get to Kai's place. Which is....on the other side of Japan.... 15 minutes later  
  
Max's dad waved good-bye to the three boys as the boarded the plane headed to Kai's  
  
Kai's City When the kids arrived from the airstrip a mil outside town, everything was in ruin. The buildings, homes, parks, everything. The boys gasped as they saw lifeless bodies all around them. The three boys immediately went over to Kai's place, to find it nearly completely vaporized. There was only one thing in the house that was not. It was Kai. With a massive cut on his cheek, vaguely resembling the shape of a beyblade. He was knocked unconscious, and was violently pale. The boys were horrified at what they saw. Tyson was the first to walk up to Kai. "Guys, he still breathing, and his blade is still in his pocket. I guess who ever got his house must not of known Kai lived here. C'mon, we got to get him out of here!" Tyson and Max lifted him up, and carried him out of there. They got out of the city in about 20 minutes, and headed out for a town about 2 miles away. However, back to where Dizzi was being hacked.... "Run, children, run.... But you'll never run far enough to get away from the ultimate beyblader..Jake Fitumi. As long as you have that little laptop, we'll hear what you say, see what you see, and go where you go." She pulled out a small, long distance walkie-talkie from her pocket. "Jake, they're headed for the town of Desisti. Make sure you let the older boy recover first. I want to see a good fight." "Whatever," said the voice on the other end. Osa turned and looked at the human laying unconscious in the cage suspended over piranha infested water, and to see the human's beyblade in a tube of liquid at the other end of the room. "Soon, I will have the power of your Driger...Ray. And with the other four guardian Bit Beasts, I will control the gravitational center of the earth, bending it at my mercy! And it's all thanks to that little laptop.."  
  
Dizzi remained silent for the remainder of the trip to Desisti. She felt something wrong, like she was being copied or deleted. She felt something empty within her, and she was inactive. Dizzi just shook it off as nothing, as they finally entered the town of Desisti. It was clearly an architectural wonder, every building being dome shaped. Tyson and Max rushed Kai to the hospital, but not before taking Dranzer out of his pocket, and putting it with Max for safekeeping. In about an hour, Kai finally woke up, and immediately searched for his Dranzer, but found nothing in his hospital attire. He then looked up to see Tyson looming above him. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep. "Hey, Kai, you could at least thank us for saving your life." "Hn. I didn't need any help. Especially from you. And where's my Dranzer?" Max reached into his pocket to take out the Beyblade, but was rocked forward by a spontaneous explosion, causing him to drop it. "It's him!" Kai immediately got up and grabbed his clothes in the corner, and went to the bathroom to change, leaving the other three to be confused. A minute later, he burst out, grabbed his launcher and blade, and motioned for the others to follow. In the hallway he slunk quietly, along with the other three "Get ready to launch your blades." Whispered Kai "What's this all about Kai?" asked Tyson, as he prepared to launch, as did Max, and even Kenny, who almost forgot he had his blade in his pocket. Tyson's answer was a glowing yellow beyblade with 3 inch long metal spikes on all parts of the blade, the attack ring, weight disk, and even the blade base. It went right through the wall, and smacked Max right in the face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How'd you like it? Please R&R! Send me suggestions, anything. And flames will be laughed at. Evilly. ^_^' 'Till next time! 


	2. Conspiracy

Survival  
  
A/N: Thanks for the two reviews. And Max might be a little OOC. So now..on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Beyblade? Well, if I did, it would be a lot better. So, no, I don't own it. I do own Osa and Jake Fitumi, though.  
  
Kai and the others were creeping down the hallway. Actually, Kai was hobbling. So, anyway, everyone got ready for a fight, when it happened. A beyblade came right through the cement and metal hospital corridor, and slashed Max right in the face. Max was thrown back unconscious, a huge gash right in his cheek, blood running all over his face. The other three were scratched badly by the rain of cement and metal pieces. Tyson ran over to Max, but tripped over a large piece of cement. Kenny smacked his head, and ran down the corridor to find a first aid kit.  
  
Kai was oblivious to everything around him but the yellow beyblade. He launched his own. "Get him, Dranzer!" Tyson looked up to see the huge phoenix looming above him. He cowered back in fear, and squealed something like, "I want my mommy!".  
  
Dranzer immediately charged the blade, but all the spikes on the opposing blade then stood straight up, and the attack did nothing even if Dranzer was out. Eventually, Dranzer stopped spinning, and the other blade was still going strong Kai looked at the opposing blade. "How?.It transformed!"  
  
Kenny came back carrying the kit, and was dressing everyone's wounds. "Looks like everyone disappeared when the explosion went off. I'd hate to see what the outside looks like. But I wonder.what blade has the force to knock someone out? The only one's I know that are like that are the White Tiger's blades."  
  
Just as Kenny finished bandaging everyone, a deep voice called out. "My blade does." Everyone but Max, who was still out, turned to see a tall boy, with muscular arms, and a customized launcher and extended ripcord in one hand. He had dark brown hair, and blue triangles painted on his face. They were identical to Kai's. "Well, Kai, nice to see you again...sort of. I heard you've become quite the beyblader. But what I just saw. was pathetic! I thought you would be an actual challenge, but all I got was a face off! And your friend there" he said as he pointed to Max "was supposed to be you . "Jake..I knew it was you..working for government conspiracies? I never thought you would sink this low.." said Kai.  
  
"Mercenaries gotta do what they're paid for. And I'm being paid to take all of you with me. A certain government conspiracist is paying good money for the capture of the Blade Breaker team.especially for their 5 bit beasts."  
  
As Max started to stir, Tyson spoke up. "Hello? We only have four!"  
  
Jake shook his head as he pointed to Kenny's laptop. "Nope. Five. Including the Dizzara."  
  
Kenny raised his eyebrow(A/N: Which we can't see, since his eyes are invisible). "What do you want with Dizzi? All she is is an interface program. She can't fight-"  
  
"-unless we extrapolate her from your laptop." Said Jake, as he snatched Dizzi from the Chief. At this point Max was fully awake, and saw someone he didn't recognize. Then, he remembered Kai saying to keep guard for something. He closed his eyes to look as if he were still out, and slowly reached for his Draciel and launcher.  
  
Tyson stood up, and charged Jake in an attempt to get Dizzi back, but Jake sidestepped, and Tyson went toppling into a nurse's lounge. He ran into a chair, and flipped himself over, landing on his head, swirls in his eyes. Chief ran in to help Tyson. "Tyson! How many fingers am I holding up?" He said as he held up three.  
  
"Chicken fingers!"  
  
"Tyson! No-AAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Kenny ran around the nurse's lounge trying to shake Tyson off his hand.  
  
Max had his hand around his blade and launcher, and Max was putting the blade into the shooter.  
  
Kai was flexing his fists. "Give back Dizzi. Or else."  
  
Something caught the corner of Jake's eye. His blade was starting to slow, so he went to pick it up. Along with Kai's Dranzer. "I'd love to stay, but I gotta go. See-"  
  
"LET IT RIP!" yelled Max. He pulled the ripcord with all his might, and he knocked the Dranzer bit out of the blade without Jake knowing. Max cursed, and his blade returned to his hand. Jake then flat out ran, and called, "Don't think about going home, cause you don't have a home to go to! I....destroyed it! Ha!" he called as he left the corridor.  
  
Kai just sighed, and went over pick up his bit chip. "He doesn't even know he left it behind. How pathetic."  
  
Tyson finally stopped clamping on Chief's had, and apologized. "So what do we do now? We can't go home."  
  
"Tyson, have you ever stopped to think your families might be gone? All of ours are! Stupid." Everyone then sat in silence for a while.  
  
Dizzi then spoke. "I hate to admit it, but Kai is probably right. I think we should try to find Ray, and do what we can from there." Dizzi tried to get a hold of Ray, but his connection to the net had been cut off. Then, Dizzi felt something incoming. "Guys, message incoming. Origin unknown."  
  
"Let's see."  
  
Just then Osa appeared on Dizzi's screen. "So, you are the rest of the Blade Breakers. How quaint."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Osa just shook her head. "Heh. I won't give you that information. However, I do know all of you. Especially you, Kenny. Your blading skills are pathetic. Especially Tyson's."  
  
"Pathetic? Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me right. You couldn't even stand up to Jake. Well, I just called to let you know that I have something you may want." Just then, a video of Ray trying to break out of the suspended cage played itself.  
  
"Ray! No." groaned Max. "He was our only hope."  
  
"Well, he's mine now, Max. Age 13. Bit Beast, Draciel, defense type. One of the four bit beasts resembling the four gods of Japanese legend." Osa laughed evilly. "You see, I know everything about you and your blade. And your friend? He's mine on one of two conditions. One: You give me your bit beasts."  
  
"No way." Said Kai, in a stern manner.  
  
"Two: You beat one of my lesser warriors with one of your team members. " "Hn. I guess so." He said.  
  
"Excellent. I'll send you the coordinates and his stats. Be here in 72 hours, or else Ray will be sleeping with the piranha." Osa's face then went offline. Everyone but Kai was stunned by the turn of events. Dizzi immediately brought up the stats. Chief nearly fainted.  
  
"Guys, come here." Said Kenny.  
  
Everyone crowded around the laptop, and looked at the stats:  
  
Name: Aaron Bit Beast: Zerdia Specialty Attack(s): Jaded Ring, Ring Storm, and Jadestrom Attack:2 Defense:6 Endurance:4  
  
"..She calls this lesser?!" yelped Max. "The defense is off the scale! I'm not even as good defense-wise as him!"  
  
"Well, we have to beat him, or Ray is dead. Where do we have to go?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well, Chief, your fragile psyche might not-"  
  
"Dizzi!"  
  
"Fine." Dizzi pulled up the exact location of Osa's home.  
  
It was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. On a large ledge in the mid Margate Trench.  
  
Kenny fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Well, how'd you like it? I'm not sure if that's the trench's real name.but I know it's the deepest in the world! R/R. Thank you and have a nice day. ^_^' 


	3. Ludicrous

Survival  
  
Disclaimer: I own Osa and Jake. But me? Own Beyblade? *Laughs hysterically and passes out from lack of oxygen*  
  
A/N: Why is no one reviewing? Please do! I have virtual cookies!  
  
Tyson: *Stuffing his face* Not anymore.  
  
Everyone: Those were OUR virtual cookies!  
  
Etd: -_- Kenny awoke a couple minutes later, thanks to Tyson's sock. Tears were dribbling down the Chief's face. "Tyson! Wow, wash your socks, huh?!"  
  
"Whatever Kenny."  
  
Dizzi spoke up. "Um, I may have found a way to get to Ray."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is there such a thing as a free ride on a nuclear submarine..?  
  
".."  
  
"Well then, um, I guess not. But Osa did send us directions. Maybe they could help a little."  
  
Everyone facefaulted. "Dizzi...!"  
  
"Well, she said she would be at these coordinates."  
  
Dizzi's screen showed a patch of ocean pretty close to the border of China. It was then Kai realized something. "We have to pass through Hong Kong and get a boat from there."  
  
"So.?"  
  
"You really are clueless, Tyson. She want's us to see her work. She wants us to see what she can do. I doubt it's any worse than Desisti."  
  
"Wow. but one question. how are we supposed to get to Hong Kong?"  
  
Kenny smiled. "I know."  
  
30 minutes later, the Chief was in the front seat of a helicopter, holding a game joystick connected to Dizzi, who was connected to the helicopter's computer system. Tyson and Max looked as though they were going to barf as the helicopter swayed left to right. Kai just sat in the seat next to Chief, arms crossed.  
  
Max decided to say something. "Chief, how did you make this helicopter just fly to us? And more importantly, who's is it, and how are you controlling it?!" Max then started barfing into an airsick bag.  
  
"Well, Max this is a military helicopter, mainly used for missions in deep sea. I got it by breaking security with Dizzi, and using autopilot to bring it to us. And now, I'm controlling it with this joystick! But think of it this way. At least we won't have to go through Ray's destroyed home town!" Just as Kenny stopped talking, Dizzi's screen flashed red. They were within a mile of they're landing point.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess that's an upside." "Now, let me show you the power of military marine technology!" With a few keystrokes, the helicopter dropped to sea level, and instead of using landing gears, they used large water skis. At that point, they started to sink, inch by inch. Tyson got a little worried.  
  
"Not to question you're knowledge Chief, but..WE'RE SINKING!!!!!"  
  
Dizzi laughed softly, and the Chief grinned. "Watch this, Tyson." Kenny then went into a typing frenzy, and the helicopter suddenly shuddered as it began to transform.  
  
The propeller got sucked into the helicopter, and got replaced with propellers designed for underwater. The skis got pulled up and were replaced by smaller propellers. A part of the helicopter started to bulge in, a door was formed, and thus was the escape pod. The windshield got reinforced with glass used in swimmer goggles. The windows and doors got shield, and a gasp was heard as the oxygen tanks turned on with a full 24 hours of air for four people.  
  
"Wow, Chief. Are you sure this is military?"  
  
"Well, Tyson, the government keeps a lot of secrets. This one wasn't as heavily guarded as some others. And it's computer file was easy to get into, compared to other ones. The military just doesn't want people to know about these things. By the way, we're about 48 hours away from the point in the Mariana that was specified on the directions."  
  
Kai sat there, taking all the information in. The military is keeping secrets from us? Then I bet there's a lot of Beyblading technology that that woman can access that we can't.  
  
"Two days?! Aw, man!!! We'll be bored to death!!! We'll starve!!!"  
  
Kai sighed and took out a fruit basket from out of nowhere. Everyone just stared as he took out a jug of milk and a plate of brownies.  
  
About two days later, the Chief stared at awe at the complex in front of him. It was a beautiful underwater building covered in sea flowers, and two bubble windows. It was built completely out of rust proof metal, and stones. The underwater dock itself was an architectural wonder. He didn't seem to notice the water pressure flattening the helicopter into a pancake. Tyson slapped him. "Get us onto that dock!"  
  
The Chief suddenly snapped out of it and the watercopter drifted into the dock. The copter was pressing in on the Blade Breakers bodies up until they surfaced and docked. A butler was waiting for them as they climbed out of the flattened watercopter. The butler frowned.  
  
"The military has been wondering where that machine went.Well, anyway, my name is Winston. Mistress Osa has been expecting you. Please follow me." Kai started thinking. Hmm. this guy is pretty nice. I wonder why that woman would hire some one like him to be her butler? The boys followed Winston into the complex, and found it to be like a mansion. The grand hall was littered with original paintings, statues, and chandeliers. Tyson's stomach suddenly rumbled.  
  
"Um.got anything to eat?"  
  
"Tyson, we're here to save R-" Then Kai's stomach started growling.  
  
"Ah, yes. Did I mention Mistress is waiting in the dining hall? Right this way, please."  
  
They took a right and everyone found themselves staring at a quarter-mile long buffet table piled with almost everything. From the other side of the room, Osa was sitting down with a pile of food on her plate. "Please, dig in. You must have had a long journey."  
  
"We're not here to eat. We're here to battle." "I try to bring a little hospitality to everyone's life, even if I'm about to ruin them. Go ahead. It's not poison. Winston, try some."  
  
Winston reached over and grabbed a turkey leg, and chewed into it hungrily. Tyson immediately grabbed a piece of turkey in gravy and took a bite. He had stars in his eyes. "I can tell! No poison here! This is the best food I ever had!" Tyson grabbed everything he saw and ate it. 10 minutes later, Tyson wasn't sick or anything, so the others picked up some food, checked it cautiously, and sat down to eat.  
  
Halfway through the meal, Max couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you being so nice?!"  
  
Osa looked up and smiled." Hey, I'm not evil. I just get what I want. And I want you to battle my warrior."  
  
"Max? Why him?"  
  
Osa just shrugged. " I don't know. Just for laughs. By the way, I'm surprised to even think you were the ones who took the underwater helicopter from the military. I must commend you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"We'll battle after dinner."  
  
After they ate, Osa led them to a training center, much like the one in the American Beyblade Research Center. They were stunned. One lone beyblader stood at the center dish. Kai arched his eyebrow as he studied the face. They had the blue triangles.  
  
His triangles.  
  
Osa turned to Max. "Max, down to the dish."  
  
Max headed down to the stadium, trembling slightly. Our fate is in my hands.Must think happy thoughts.Online Auctions? Yeah.  
  
"Players, prepare to launch." As Max fitted Draciel into the Sniper Grip launcher, Aaron took out a weird launcher, and an even weirder beyblade. The launcher in the shape of a large sphere, with a specially designed interior for his beyblade, which was black and had an attack ring that extended totally around the blade, with two inches of clearance and with tiny spikes on the edges. The bottom had ball bearings. Kenny was desperately trying to figure out what it was for. Osa's voice blared over the loudspeaker.  
  
"3.2.1.LET IT RIP!"  
  
*************************************************************** A/N:  
  
Etd: Cliffhanger! Yay!  
  
Kai: * Beating on Tyson for eating his Chocolate Pistachio cookie *  
  
Etd: Um....I have virtual brownies!  
  
Tyson: * Whilst being beaten* Not anymore. 


	4. The Recovery, The Loss, and the Discover...

Survival  
  
Disclaimer: I own Osa, Jake, the all new Mike Monsport, and all other characters you don't see on Beyblade. The others.they're freaks owned by Beyblade. Not mine. Theirs.  
  
Etd.: It's been quite a while, hasn't it?  
  
Max: Yeah, what happens to me?  
  
Ray: And me?  
  
Mike: And who am I?  
  
Etd.: You'll see soon enough. Oh, by the way, this one is switching POV's. And Mike Monsport is just some kid in my class with a cool name, so I used it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I could hear the echo of a blade battle coming down the hall. Yup, they were coming to save the other kid. His name is Ray Kon, and he's pretty quiet. But I can't expect anyone to be talkative after they've been dragged out of their home and brought to a deep-sea military base.  
  
And without a shower in the past couple of days. Whew.  
  
My name is Mike, but you've probably heard of me. I'm on the team that came to the semi-finals in the Russian tournament. So close.anyway, I've been here for some time. 3 weeks, I think. My teammates haven't come yet. I'm not sure if they even will.  
  
Dependable, aren't they?  
  
~Max's POV~  
  
"3.2.1! Let it rip!"  
  
I just pulled that ripcord hard as I could. He threw that ball down in the stadium like he was a pro baseball player.  
  
Who knows? Maybe this guy is.  
  
Anyway, I'm Max Tate. And I'm battling with beyblades in a military base deep-sea base. Wow. Talk about situation-irony.  
  
This guy, Aaron, threw that ball hard. As it hit the ground, it split open to reveal quite a weird blade. It was all metal, black, with a star shaped weight disk, standard defense blade base, and an attack ring extended out from the main part of the blade. It was covered in small needles, and it had rollers on it, too. Shock absorbers.  
  
My move, I smashed into him with some force, but I rolled right off him, getting scratched up by needles as I did.  
  
"What! That's crazy!"  
  
That was Tyson, and you might call him quite an idiot. Still, I liked hanging with him.  
  
"Max, I have nothing on this guy!"  
  
That was Dizzi, our expert on beyblades. So, she was part cyborg, part bit beast, so what? I had a turtle knight.  
  
Then Kai suddenly went berserk.  
  
"Max! Get away from him! His needles are absorbing your power!"  
  
You know, Kai wasn't usually Mr. Spock. Then, Aaron smiled. He said nothing. Kai glared at Aaron. More precisely, at the blue triangle markings on his face. Anyway, I decided to take Kai's advice, and go with the Tsunami attack I created. I was about to call out Draciel, but as soon as I started, Aaron called out his bit beast.  
  
"Zerdia! Out now!"  
  
"Draciel! Come out, and use the Tsunami maneuver! Quick!"  
  
His bit beast came out. And I doubled over in hysterics. It was so funny, I couldn't control myself. His bit beast was.  
  
~Tyson's POV~  
  
.a squirrel. And it had piloting goggles on it's head. Okay, it was a flying squirrel. And it was funny. I laughed really hard, I mean tears were coming out of my eyes. Only until Kai and Kenny gave me a murderous look did I shut up. I was still laughing in my mind. But it all changed, turned around.  
  
"Zerdia, Jadestrom!"  
  
All hell broke loose. The blade just levitated somehow, level with Max's head. Three orbs of purplish light appeared around it. And then..  
  
~Kenny's POV~  
  
I've never seen anything like this. These orbs of light practically exploded, and showered Draciel and Max in a storm of.well, it's definitely not light, so let's say darkness. I saw Max screaming before he disappeared. I saw Draciel cowering before a squirrel. And then finally, out of nowhere, it all stopped with a huge explosion. The stadium vibrated and hummed with power. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Osa crack a smile. But she wasn't the only one smiling. So was I.  
  
~Tyson's POV~  
  
I saw Kenny smile. I thought he went out of his utterly confused mind. And then I saw it. Well, him.  
  
It was Ray.  
  
I don't know how he got here, and I don't really care. There was this one guy with him, I swear I've seen him before. But that doesn't matter. Ray ran over and just stood there, like he saw his mom fore the first time. Osa suddenly stopped smiling. For two reasons. Ray and some other kid had escaped. And Max's Tsunami was still coming. He was still alive!  
  
~Mike's POV~  
  
You know, I never thought anyone would come for us. All of a sudden this gray-blue haired guy appears out of nowhere and opens the door with some key he supposedly found.  
  
Yeah. Right. But hey, I can't really complain.  
  
So, we ran down the hall, to find this kid with blond hair was battling Aaron. And had actually survived for 10 seconds. But you know what was more amazing? This huge whirlpool he was forming. You know, he might actually win.  
  
~Max's POV~  
  
The Tsunami was coming fast. I could taste Zerdia's defeat.  
  
"Zerdia, Jaded Ring maneuver."  
  
The water bounced right off him. I can't believe it.  
  
Then he came after me. I tried calling for evasive maneuvers, but it was too late. He had nailed me, and I flew out of the stadium. Wow, I was beaten by a flying squirrel. Yet again, situation-irony.  
  
"Okay, I won, now give me your bits."  
  
I almost forgot about Osa. She wanted her bits? Is she crazy? We got Ray back!  
  
"Um, I don't think so, lady. They got what we wanted. Now, I also suggest you let this guy go, as well."  
  
Kai stepped in. I hadn't even noticed he left. No one did.  
  
"Let Michael go? Ha! That's a laugh. What makes you think I'll let him go?"  
  
"The fact that I'm out of that cage?"  
  
"Shut up, smartass. Fine, I'll let you go."  
  
Osa pulled out a remote control with a lot of buttons on it. Probably enough to man this whole complex. Wow, what a coincidence. She flicked a switch. And all of a sudden.  
  
~Ray's POV~  
  
A glass wall came up and split the room into half. Osa spoke.  
  
"I'll let you go into deep sea!"  
  
And with the push of a button, we were ejected into the ocean. Through the glass wall on her side, I could see her and Aaron laughing their heads off.  
  
I didn't under stand how we weren't crushed into this tin can like sardines. I mean, we're in the Mariana trench here, people.  
  
No food or freshwater. No outside contacts. We were alone, stranded.  
  
10,000 leagues under the sea. When I just realized.  
  
"Kai isn't here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Etd.: Well? Cast+Mike: WE'RE STUCK IN DEEP SEA?! Etd.: ^_^' R/R please. Next chapter, All the Sarcastic. 


	5. All the Sarcastic

Survival  
  
By: Eternaldreamer  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, they wouldn't end the season right there. How dare they! Anyway, I don't own most of the characters, but I do own Jake Fitumi, Osa, and Mike Monsport.  
  
Etd.: * Chokes * need...reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Mike: So do the rest of us, so shut up!  
  
Tyson: Who are you again?  
  
"Kai's not here!"  
  
"He speaks."  
  
"Kai's not here?! Where could he be?!" As Max and the others looked around, Mike and Ray just sat where they were, and nobody could really blame them. They were just tuckered out.  
  
The finally gave up after about two minutes. That's when the boys looking realized they had one room, and if they opened the door, they would be crushed to the size of hamsters. So, to take their mind of Kai, they introduced themselves to the new kid. "I'm Max, and he's-"  
  
" I know who all of you are. Ray told me about you. My name is Mike, but I'm sure you've heard of me."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello? World class beyblader? I got to the Russian Semis?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Mike's face went into a fault, and he fell on it anime style. "You're kidding! If we had gotten to the finals, you'd know who I am."  
  
"Right. Are you done yet?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Good. Do we have any food in here? Anyone bring a brownie?" Tyson. Of course.  
  
"So, you must be Tyson, with your sidekick Super-stomach. The 'hero' of the team."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm a he...did you just say I have a super stomach?"  
  
Then Mike pointed to Kenny. "So, you must be the computer boy. With the bit beast who knows it all. Gotta love the nerd."  
  
"Nerd?"  
  
"Know-it-all bit beast? Are you implying I'm arrogant?"  
  
"And of course, our happy-go-lucky got to be a pal buddy, Max. Gotta do something about that attitude. You know, with all the preppiness."  
  
"Preppie? Excuse me?"  
  
"All a bunch of nit-wits who somehow come up with enough power to become world champions. That seems...incorrect. I don't see how any of you could have beaten my team in the world finals standings."  
  
"Excuse us?"  
  
Kenny tried to speak, but couldn't compete with the shouts of offense from the Blade Breakers. "Guys, um, we're going to surface in approximately-"  
  
"I've never heard so much sarcasm!"  
  
"Ray, your little friend is quite offensive."  
  
Mike chuckled. "Please, like putting up with you is like living a Fairy Tale."  
  
"You think you're so tough?! Fight me!" Tyson. Yet again, of course.  
  
Mike laughed a bit harder this time. "I've been waiting to hear that. Sure, why not?" He took a blade from the back pocket of his jeans, and took of his leather jacket, revealing a small belly. He drew a hand through his spiked dirty blond hair, and looked into Tyson's blue eyes with his own brown. He had to look up a little, since he was 2 inches shorter than Tyson.  
  
Mikes blades blade was a solid orange color, except for the weight disk, which is gold. The attack ring was simple, with little spikes covering the sides. The spikes were red, making them look like little flames. They were curving toward the right, signifying that right was its spin direction. The base had an oiled metal tip, and was spring loaded. It looked like it was built to attack and outlast, not defend. As Mike prepared to launch, Tyson sneered. "How did you get so for into the tournament with such a primitive blade?"  
  
"I don't know. Answer me this: How'd you get in at all?"  
  
As Tyson set it up to his Dragoon launcher, Mike set it up into a whip like launcher. Kenny displayed the stats on Dizzi's display:  
  
Tyson:  
  
Bit Beast: Dragoon  
  
Special(s): Phantom Hurricane, Sand Storm  
  
Stats:  
  
Attack: 3  
  
Defense:1  
  
Endurance:3  
  
Michael:  
  
Bit Beast: Yyivmax  
  
Special(s): Wild Fire, Vulcan Max  
  
Stats:  
  
Attack: 4  
  
Defense: 2  
  
Endurance: 4  
  
Max performed the countdown. "3...2...1...Let it rrrrrrriiiiip!"  
  
Tyson launched into the beystadium beautifully, which came with their side of the room. However, Mike's ripcord was 6 feet long. And when he whipped it, he whipped it hard. It practically put a dent into the stadium, and after that, it immidiately burst into flame. Tyson, of course, overdid it right from the start, and called upon the Phantom Hurricane. As the winds picked up, Yyivmax's flame grew bigger and bigger. When Yyivmax started to get sucked in by the tornado, Michael called out. " Yyivmax! Wildfire attack!"  
  
And that's when all hell broke loose, yet again.  
  
The fire of Mike's blade suddenly burst into three giant comets of fire. The storm caught them, and, and it turned into a column of fire. The direct energy hurt Tyson's blade pretty badly, but not before doing a little damage to Yyivmax.  
  
"Vulcan Max attack!"  
  
Mike's blade burst into flame again, and this time, the blade pummeled Dragoon for a good minute. And then, practically bursting with energy, it knocked Dragoon over with one more swoop.  
  
Mike celebrated. The Blade Breakers stared.  
  
~Osa's Base~  
  
Kai had been there for a long hour now. He had been in the cage that Ray and Mike had occupied. Now it was his. He could hear 5 sets of steps coming down the hallway. And he cringed in realization. They wanted him back.  
  
Osa appeared, with Jake, Aaron, and two girls. Blue triangles, all of them. Except Osa.  
  
"Kai. I assume you know why we're here."  
  
"You know I won't go back, and the only way I'll go under your control is by will. So don't waste your time."  
  
One of the girls spoke. She had fair skin, blond hair, and wide blue eyes. "Aw, what's the matter? Don't you want to be with your girlfriend again?"  
  
Kai cringed. "Savannah, honey..."  
  
"Hey, don't forget me." The other girl spoke. She had albino skin. She had red hair and brown eyes with gold flecks.  
  
"Rhea."  
  
All 5 of them were wearing robes of assorted colors. Osa wore silver, Jake wore purple, Aaron wore green, Savannah wore orange, Rhea wore yellow, and Osa held a blue robe.  
  
Kai's.  
  
"I won't do it."  
  
Osa spoke. "You will if you value your friends lives." She held a portable television, with all of Kai's teammates on screen. "If you come with us, your friends will float to the top perfectly fine. If you don't, well, they won't be breathing. Especially if I cut off air supply."  
  
Kai instantly gave in. "Fine. Give me the robe."  
  
Osa handed Kai his robe. As Kai slipped the silky robe over his head, he yet again felt a cold force clutch his heart. He felt his thoughts shift to alliance with Osa. He felt a little empty. And the triangles on his face seemed to glow.  
  
"Welcome back to the group, Kai."  
  
"Plain as the triangles on my face."  
  
Etd.: Well, I'm impressed with myself sometimes.  
  
Kai: I'm not. You sold my mind!  
  
Etd.: And for a hefty profit.  
  
Kenny: What's going to happen? We're going to survive, right?  
  
Etd.: Maybe.  
  
Cast: WHAT?!  
  
Etd.: Yyivmax is mine, too. So, watch out for the next chapter, Mind's Eye 


	6. Mind's Eye

Survival  
  
By: Eternaldreamer  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, they wouldn't end the season right there. How dare they! Anyway, I don't own most of the characters, but I do own Jake Fitumi, Osa, and Mike Monsport.  
  
Kai: *Holding his knees and rocking back and forth, muttering* My mind is sold, my mind is sold...  
  
Kenny: * Smacks head * We're trapped in deep sea, we're trapped in deep sea...  
  
Tyson: * Moaning * Too many cookies, too many * burp *  
  
Etd.: Yet again, MY COOKIES! Eh-hem. I got to my first goal of 10 reviews!...after five chapters...ouch. Anyway, this can't end well. So, on with the show!  
  
Tyson: * groans*  
  
~Deep Sea, Sea of Japan, 15:25~  
  
"How...? I don't understand!"  
  
"Let me spell it out for you-I'm better than you will ever hope to be! Duh!"  
  
Max spoke up. "That was...something else...spectacular! Dude, I don't even think Kai can stand up to you!"  
  
Mike shifted nervously. "Believe me, the only person who can beat me that's on this team is Kai. But anyway, back to our first problem: How do we get out of here?!"  
  
Kenny spoke. "We're rising pretty quickly. I'd say an hour or two before we reach the surface." Then something occurred to the Chief, which no one thought of yet. "...That is if we have enough air!"  
  
Ray arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, there are 5 of us in here. That's a lot of people going through such little air."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll survive."  
  
Everybody jumped. The voice belonged to Osa, and she certainly wasn't there. Max turned to look at the floor, and instantly saw what was going on.  
  
"Guys, it's Dizzi! She's talking to us through Dizzi!"  
  
" Correct my little Maxie. And look, your friend wants to speak to your." Kenny scrambled back to his beloved Bit Beast and saw a familiar face on the screen.  
  
"Hey, look! It's Kai!"  
  
~Deep Sea Military Base 032344, Pacific Ocean, 15:40~  
  
Kai's vacant gaze looked over his former team's excited expressions. Even the new one looked like he'd been relieved of a burdened. The one called Tyson, or subject 0000-xxxxx1, talked to me. "Hey Kai! How are ya, buddy? You know, we're in Deep Sea, and I know you're bus in escaping Osa and all, but-"  
  
"Turn him off, and let him live for now. He's getting on my nerves."  
  
"Kai? What's the-" Tyson was shut off.  
  
Kai smiled a dull grin. "The poor fools. They don't even realize the computer is the key."  
  
He was dressed in a blue silk robe. His muscles stood out more, and his face seemed to glow blue. The girl next to him was dressed in orange silk. She wasn't so muscular. But she had...certain features. She spoke. "Honey, don't you think we should just destroy them?"  
  
"No, Savannah, they can't do any harm anyway. Besides, you're Frostling blade can take on any of theirs any day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Savannah  
  
Bit Beast: Frostling  
  
Attack:13  
  
Defense:16  
  
Endurance:20  
  
Attacks:  
  
Frozen Arena  
  
Freeze Beam  
  
Ice Tip Blade  
  
Blizzard Arrow  
  
Spiral Survivor  
  
Blooming Blizzard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Our phoenix bit beasts were meant for each other!"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Osa walked into the room, holding Kai's blade. It didn't look any different, except Dranzer's image was different. It looked colder, meaner, and ruthless. It looked a bit anxious too.  
  
"Thanks Osa, for toughening up Dranzer."  
  
"No problem. Now, I arranged a training session for two hours for now, but, may I talk to you in private, Kai?" She made a motion as for Savannah to leave, and she did. "Are you sure we should let them live? They know a lot."  
  
"Please. They stole a military helicopter; they'll be arrested before they can say anything. And who's going to believe them? Heck, who are they going to tell in the Sea of Japan?"  
  
"I guess you're right...but about the bit beast, Dizzara, I need to know, are you sure it's the link--"  
  
" Positive. All bit beast to bit beast and bit beast to human interaction goes through that hard drive, and soon, we'll control all bit beasts of the world, by making them think we're their masters through a little manipulation. We've gone through this. Besides, I've grown close to them; I can't kill them off now. They make things interesting. They'll be surfacing soon. No doubt Subject 0000-xxxx6 will find a way for them to get back to Japan through China or New Zealand. To bad they have no homes or parents to go home to."  
  
"The parent's are alive, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, and in our custody, but it plays a whole new emotion into the string of things."  
  
"Well done Kai. You do your ancestors proud."  
  
"I know."  
  
~Surface of Sea, Sea of Japan (coast of New Zealand), 16:23~  
  
Tyson and the others had finally surfaced and landed on the beach, and were walking along the beach, taking in the beautiful scenery. Tyson still wondered why Kai got disconnected. Maybe he had been discovered. Worse, maybe he had switch sides. Nah, couldn't be. Mike was jumping for joy.  
  
"Yes, finally! We're out of there alive. Now if only I could go back to the U.S., I'd be set."  
  
"You live in the U.S.? You weren't on their team..."  
  
"The U.S. is a big country, and don't forget we're split up into regions, Max."  
  
"So, Kenny, how about we call to Mister Dickinson. You can use Dizzi, can't you?"  
  
"Yes, Ray, but he's in Japan. We're on the beaches of New Zealand. We need a BBA office to contact him for us. Right , Dizzi?"  
  
Dizzi didn't respond, but the Chief didn't notice. However, that was just the beginning of Dizzi's problems. Little did anyone know, a virus Osa had programmed into her remotely was slowly infecting her. A minute later, she responded.  
  
"Yeah, Ch-Ch-Chief..."  
  
No one really noticed, she froze up once in a while anyway. About fifteen minutes later, they were all waiting in the nearest BBA office for a response from Dickinson. A secretary came and spoke to the five.  
  
"I'm afraid Mr. Dickinson isn't available. No one has seen him lately, and right now, Japan is restricting anyone from coming in, for they are being attacked. Three cities have fallen this week, so they are being cautious. I'm sorry boys."  
  
"What about China?"  
  
"China is accessible, but not through Hong Kong."  
  
Mike got an idea. "What about the U.S.? In the Northwestern New Jersey area?"  
  
" Yes, that's accessible."  
  
Mike talked to the others. "My parents work for the BBA, and they can house you guys for a while. We can't tell them what happened, but they'll house you."  
  
Ray thought for a moment. "Then I guess we're off to the U.S.A."  
  
~Deep Sea Military Base 032344, Pacific Ocean, 17:30~  
  
The member's of Osa's team we're practicing. Suddenly though, Osa herself burst through the door.  
  
"The brats are headed to a semi-secluded part of the United States. I heard there's a tournament in that region going on in about a week. If we sign up, we'll probably meet them there. What say you, Captain?"  
  
Jake smiled a malicious smile. "We're off to the U.S."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~End~  
  
Etd.: Well? Review! Flame! I don't care! And Tyson, don't you dare touch that cookie jar!  
  
Tyson: * Whimpers *  
  
Max: Wow, you got Tyson to listen to you.  
  
Rhea: That's a first.  
  
Etd.: Where did you come from?  
  
Rhea: The darkest corner of your mind. Shut up. So, review! And watch out for the next chapter, Seclusion. 


	7. Seclusion

Survival  
  
By: Eternaldreamer  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, then my own creations would be in it. Duh! How dare they no use them! Anyway, I don't own most of the characters, but I do own Jake Fitumi, Osa, and Mike Monsport.  
  
Kai: I have a girl friend?  
  
Savannah: You got a problem with me?  
  
Kai: Uh, no. ^_^  
  
Tyson: Ooooh, look, Kai's got a girlfriend!  
  
Savannah + Kai: GRRRR! * Chase Tyson around, making him scream like a little girl. *  
  
Etd.: ^_^' Um...right. Anyway, welcome to Chapter seven! Whosever read this far, yay for you!  
  
Max: Right...  
  
Ray: So where's the setting?  
  
Etd.: My hometown, actually. One of the few places in NJ where people can almost be accounted for as country folk.  
  
Max: You have cows?  
  
Etd.: I said almost. * They hear Tyson scream bloody murder * Uh...on with the show!  
  
~Airplane, Over Greece, 01:31 local time~  
  
Everyone was excited at the aspect of going to America again, especially Mike. He'd been longing for home so long, that on the way back, he began rambling on and on about it.  
  
"It's pretty small and homey, but it's great! The people there are awesome, and are pretty good beybladers. My parents won't mind you at all, they're hardly home..." He kept going on about they're all going to love it.  
  
"How far is it from the airport?"  
  
"About three hours."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well, Ray, we're pretty secluded out there."  
  
Mike kept going on and on, and everyone eventually got to sleep. Kenny was the last to fall asleep, because he was slightly disturbed. Dizzi hadn't said anything all night, and she wasn't like that. He was about to perform a virus check, but fell asleep before he could.  
  
~Deep Sea Military Base 032344, Pacific Ocean, 23:00~  
  
It was lights out, and Kai was in his new bedroom. I was painted blue with flames at the top and bottom. His front end of the bed was carved with the shape of Dranzer. Kai was almost asleep, with beyblade securely stashed away in his cupboard above his head, when Rhea burst into his room, with her yellow sleeping robes made of pure velvet. She had a worried look on her face. "Kai, those brats are going over seas!"  
  
Kai got up groggily. "What?"  
  
Rhea was exasperated. "They made it!"  
  
"And you me up just for that?"  
  
"And we have a surprise for you down stairs."  
  
Kai got out of bed, reached into his cupboard and grabbed Dranzer, and followed Rhea down the steps to the rec room. It was dark, and when Kai flipped the switch, he found all his teammates flying at him, hugging him, and shouting "Surprise!"  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"We missed you. We had to do this for you." That was Jake.  
  
"Does Osa know about this?"  
  
"That crabapple? No way! Only us Azsundas are allowed."  
  
Kai smiled. "On with the party!"  
  
All night, the talked about Kai's adventures with the little 'brats'. They also talked about what was going on with Osa, and they talked about the plan.  
  
"Yeah, so we've been watching you with that wretched 'Dizzi' the whole time. Your former team is pretty good for average bladders, but they couldn't even beat Aaron! So anyway, we've begun taking over Dizzi. Soon, there will be no connection between that Chief and his bit beast, and it will leave him and come to us. Since this beast is the connection of all human bit beast and bit beast to bit beast communication in the world, we'll trick the beasts into thinking we're their masters, and they'll fight for us."  
  
"How soon will Dizzi fall?"  
  
"Very soon. The process is almost complete. Only about 12 hours until she is ours..."  
  
~Newark, New Jersey, Newark Airport, 10:33~  
  
Mike had called his parents and informed them of the situation. Apparently, these were survivors of the 'Japanese Blowout', and they were Beybladers, so he decided to shelter them for a while. As for where he was, he was in an extremely exclusive one-man beyblading tournament.  
  
As they came out of the gate they mat up with Mike's parents, who upon meeting with the children turned green, mostly from their smell (they hadn't taken a shower in days!). As they were driving home, Mr. Monsport brought up the dreaded subject.  
  
"So how did you meet up with the Blade Breakers, Michael?"  
  
No one knew how to answer, but Max made one. "Um, we were invited to watch the tournament, and we were gonna leave the day our cities collapsed, so Mike vouched to take us home."  
  
"Well, Michael, I'm very proud of you."  
  
When they got to Mike's house the Bladebreakers stared at the tiny house. Tyson spoke up. "The whole family is living in this?"  
  
"That's the guest house. Our house is back there." Mike pointed up the driveway to a huge mansion. All the Blade Breakers stood with mouths wide open. Kenny was impressed. "You live in THAT?!"  
  
"Yeah .We got plenty of space up here."  
  
"Have fun, kids." Mike's parents continued up the driveway.  
  
By the way, there's a beyblading tournament coming up around here, so I suggest entertain yourselves in the mean time and sign up while we try to contact your parents." All of the Blade Breakers faces immediately went solemn. "What's the matter?"  
  
"All our parents are dead, remember?"  
  
"Hah, subject 0000-xxxxx6, you're always so logical."  
  
Everyone looked around frantically. It was Osa's voice. Kenny looked down to Dizzi, and found that the usual program containing Dizzi wasn't on. Osa's picture was there instead.  
  
"Foolish boys, thinking you could escape us. Anyway, about your parents? Here they are." A new screen popped up, filled with gagged and hogtied people. All of the Bladebreakers' parents were there, even Tyson's (plus his grandpa) . Only Kai's grandfather was missing.  
  
"Mom! Dad!"  
  
"Yes, all the parents are here. We'll let them go eventually, but not right now. As for your 'Dizzi', subject 0000-xxxxx6, I've taken the program."  
  
"You stole my bit beast? But how, she was supposed to be hack proof!"  
  
"None except military files are hack proof, silly boy. Your edge is gone, and soon all of your bit beasts will be ours. Your bonds are stronger, so Mike's will take about two weeks, and the rest of you about three weeks, if all goes well."  
  
"You fucking bastard!"  
  
"Temper, temper, Kenny."  
  
"Give me back my Dizzi!"  
  
"Maybe. We'll see you at that tournament, and it's going to be a best of five match at the finals. Or else Dizzi is ours."  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"A team battle?"  
  
"Yes. See you there. And greetings from Kai." She logged off, and Kenny immediately scanned his computer for Dizzi. She was missing.  
  
"No...."Kenny was in tears.  
  
"Don't worry Kenny. We'll get Dizzi back."  
  
"We can't! didn't you hear her? It's a best three out of five match! That includes....me."  
  
~Deep Sea Military Base 032344, Pacific Ocean, 11:55~  
  
A snake was visualized on the giant twelve-screen computer before the six sitting at it. They were all smiling Dizzi was theirs. "This is so cool. I can hear her voice in my head."  
  
"Yes, Aaron. Soon, there will be a lot more. And at the tournament, we'll know every weakness of the Bladebreakers' through this baby."  
  
"One problem. We know nothing about Kenny."  
  
Osa went quiet after that. She knew Kai was right. Soon, though, she would know. They had the edge, and nothing would stand in the way of world domination. For it would be hers.  
  
Kai grew quieter still. He knew that Kenny was unpredictable, yet weak. Without Dizzi, they would all fall, one at a time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~End~  
  
Kenny: I finally play a major role!  
  
Dizzi: I've been taken over by conspiracists?!  
  
Kai: And I'm finally happy?  
  
Max: And I'm....not that important.  
  
Mike: But I'm rich.  
  
Ray: And I attract girls.  
  
Etd.: R/R! Watch out for Chapter 8, Kenny's Strength! I know, Kenny is boring, but I'll take care of that!  
  
Kenny: I'm not boring! * cough * 


	8. Kenny's Strength

Survival  
  
By: Eternaldreamer  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, which I don't, then the season would be a lot longer, and Kenny wouldn't have his bit beast stuck in his laptop.  
  
Kenny: So, here it is...I want my mommy!  
  
Tyson: You're acting as though you've never played a major role before.  
  
Kenny: -_-  
  
Tyson: * Sweatdrops * Sorry.  
  
Kai: Tyson, no cookies.  
  
Tyson: Oh, I'm through with cookies. Now, muffins must fear my wrath!  
  
Etd.: * slaps Tyson's hand away from his mother's fresh baked muffins * Mine!!!!!!!  
  
~(Six days later) Mike's guest house, Fredon, NJ, 23:22~  
  
Kenny lay in his bed, having a nervous breakdown. He knew he wouldn't do very well in the tournament. And his teammates depended on him. Well, Mike didn't really, he thought that Kenny was a superstar with his knowledge about beyblades. Kenny, though, knew his apperance of intelligence only came from Dizzi.  
  
His teammates acted nervously, especially Tyson, who was uncharacteristically tense. "Kenny, c'mon, train buddy."  
  
"Tyson....I'll embarrass myself..."  
  
* Sigh* "Fine, whatever."  
  
Kenny was going mad. His best friend was taken over by conspiracists, and only a miracle could save him then. He knew that he was burnt honey toast (Tyson: Mmmmm... honey toast..."). Tyson walked into the room, and sat next to Kenny.  
  
"Chief...are you okay?"  
  
"Let's see. My bit beast was taken over by conspiracists, I'm in trouble with the military, and I'm going to lose for us tomorrow. No, I don't think I'm okay, I think I'm having a nervous breakdown."  
  
"Don't worry Chief....you're an authority in beyblading, you'll do fine."  
  
~ Quirkside Stadium, Autumndale, New Jersey, 09:49~  
  
Kenny was shaking. He had brought his best beyblade, the one with the spring attached to the bottom of it. The others knew he couldn't beat any of Osa's team, except Mike, but they thought he would do well in the other matches. They had been practicing all week, Mike dominating. He had explained all the teams he had though were going to be there. Kenny was still nervous though. Ray patted him on the back.  
  
"You'll do fine. Really." The Blade Breaker's name had been called up. They were heading to the beystadium, and Mike explained the other team.  
  
"These guys are the Sadiou team. Their blades are small, fast, and weak, but they're awesome strategists. Kenny and Max will be our advantage against them."  
  
"You can count on us! Right, Chief?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
They came to the beystadium, and each team was sitting in their dugout. The Blade Breakers could see Kai and the others in Osa's team sitting in the stands, watching.  
  
The first match was between Ray and Maya.  
  
"Welcome to Quirkside Stadium, in downtown Autumnfield. I'm your host, Brad Best, with A.J. Topper!"  
  
"Right Brad. Let's look at these two teams stats shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray:  
  
Bit Beast: Driger  
  
Attack(s): Tiger Claw, Dark Lightening  
  
Attack:2  
  
Defense:3  
  
Endurance:2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ray has some amazing stats, and kick it with the best of them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maya:  
  
Bit Beast: None  
  
Attack(s): Spiking Storm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maya is known for her strategies, like her 'Spike!' strategy, which she will probably use."  
  
D.J. Jazzman took the floor. "Are you ready?! This is a best two out of three battle! The finals, though, will be a three out of five by special request!" The crowd cheered. "3....2....1.... Let it Riiiiiiiiiiiiip!"  
  
Both players launched. Maya immediately smirked and took charge.  
  
" Spiking Storm!"  
  
Mays's tiny Beyblade became a blur as she pummeled Ray with strong sharp blows. Ray smiled, and his Beyblade crackled with electricity.  
  
"Driger! Dark Lightening!"  
  
A green bolt of lightening lashed inside the stadium. Maya's beyblade was split into parts and was sent flying into the crowd, who reached out for them. Maya walked away shamefully.  
  
"Well, that was pretty quick. On to the next battle, between Mike and Barry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mike:  
  
Bit Beast: Yyivmax  
  
Attack(s): Wildfire, Vulcan Max  
  
Attack: 4  
  
Defense: 2  
  
Endurance: 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crowd went wild as Mike stepped on to the stadium. He simply smirked, and bowed.  
  
"Well, Mike is a home favorite at this tournament. He has the stats and skill to whip just about anybody."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Barry:  
  
Bit Beast: None  
  
Attack(s): Furball Strike  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Barry is known for making the impossible happen. His Furball strike has a completely random effect each time it's used."  
  
"Both players take position! On my mark! 3....2...1...Let it Riiiiiiiiiiiiiip!"  
  
Both players launched, and Mike slammed into Barry's blade, and almost took it out in one shot, but then a miracle happened. And not the good kind.  
  
"Furball Strike!"  
  
Barry's blade simply exploded, knocking Mike's right out. Barry was kind of horrified. All that was left was his blade base, which was still spinning.  
  
"And I'm sorry to say, since his blade is still spinning, Barry is the winner!"  
  
Mike picked up his blade with an expression of shock, and slowly returned to his dugout, disappointed. He couldn't believe it. He thought, Wow. That's never good. Well, I certainly didn't count on that. I'll be better next time.  
  
Maybe now is a good time to explain that the names are randomly picked in the matches. That would explain why Kenny was called. That would also explain why he almost fainted. He went up to the stadium and took position for launch. He was facing off against the leader, Tom, which was another reason he almost fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny:  
  
Bit Beast: None  
  
Attack(s): Spring Stinger, Deadly bounce  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenny's beyblade is quite interesting. It has a spring attached to it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tom:  
  
Bit Beast: None  
  
Attack(s): Doom Punch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Tom's attack is especially unique. It uses sonic waves to sap power from a beyblade."  
  
"From what I've seen, Kenny isn't too hot. It'll take a miracle for the Blade Breakers to advance."  
  
"Are you ready?!" The crowd cheered. Tom smirked at Kenny.  
  
"My, that's an interesting Beyblade. What kind of cereal box did that come with?"  
  
"3...2...1...Let it Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!"  
  
Both players launched their beyblades, and Kenny's started off with a rather high bounce. Kenny had practiced a little, and had come up with a few techniques.  
  
"Hey Brad! I think this is a new one for the Chief!"  
  
Kenny called out, "Deadly Bounce!"  
  
His beyblade came crashing down, his beyblade's spring tightly scrunched up. However, before he could land, Tom called out, "Doom Punch!"  
  
Kenny's beyblade was about to create a series of tremors in the stadium, but the Sonic wave emanating from Tom's blade soften his fall and all it did to the beystadium was make it rock a bit. Kenny's blade was slowing and slowing, and Osa's team leaned forward in their seats. Kenny was in despair. I'm nothing, NOTHING, without Dizzi. Dizzi...I need you."  
  
There was a laptop sitting on Osa's lap. It contained the Dizzi interface. All of a sudden, it glowed with a soft red. A bright light shot out of it, making Osa fall forward. When she got back up, the interface was gone! The light shot into Kenny's top, and the bit chip was emblazoned with a pinkish purple snake. Osa fumed angrily, and cursed her stupidity. "Of course! Dizzi remained in Kenny's mind, so he could her! I should have destroyed him!" She sat back down. "Oh well. At least I copied the data of Dizzi."  
  
Kenny was put into shock, and nearly fainted again.  
  
"Whoa! I don't how Dizzi came back into Kenny's top, but wow!"  
  
"And I have a stat page from before he lost Dizzi, Brad! Awesome!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny:  
  
Bit Beast: Dizzara  
  
Attack(s): Spring Stinger, Deadly bounce, Poison Infusion  
  
Attack: 2  
  
Defense:3  
  
Endurance: 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, this changes things quite a bit, doesn't it, A.J.?"  
  
Tyson and company were all in shock. "Kenny!!!!!! How?!"  
  
"Kenny, you da man!"  
  
Kenny recovered, and had tears of joy. "Dizzi! You're back!" Dizzara's chip glowed. Tom frowned.  
  
"No matter. So your blade recovered and got a new tinker toy, so what?"  
  
Kenny turned to Tom angrily. "SO WHAT?! THIS IS WHAT!!!!!! DIZZARA, DEADLY BOUNCE ATTACK!" Tyson and the others cringed in Kenny's sudden anger. Dizzara bounced again, but this time it was to the roof, and the spring was packed three times as tightly. It came crashing down at near impossible speeds.  
  
"Doom Punch!" The same sonic waves tried to cushion the fall, but it wasn't enough. This time, the whole beystadium cracked open like a giant eggshell and split into pieces. Tom's blade was caught in the middle of it, and was totaled. Dizzara, though, was still spinning on one of the few parts of the stadium that wasn't destroyed. The entire audience was silent, and A.J. blared over the speakers.  
  
"Well, wasn't that something! The Blade Breakers advance! It's a miracle!"  
  
Osa and her team stormed out of the stadium angrily. They lost Dizzi, and the Blade Breakers had won! Tyson and his team came over and congratulated Kenny, even Mike said "Congrats." They hugged and everything, and they left the stadium, but Kenny had to grab his laptop. Whilst he did so, he talked to Dizzi. "Thank you. Without you, we would be doomed." Dizzi glowed again, and this time, a drive slid out of Kenny's laptop. I looked like it could fit a bit chip. Kenny looked at it curiously, and put Dizzi's chip in it. The old interface popped up. "Dizzi!!!!"  
  
"Chief! I would hug, but...you know."  
  
"You were wonderful."  
  
"Thanks. It feels good to be battling again."  
  
"How did you construct that drive?"  
  
"I've been working on it for a while. It was mainly so you could talk to the other bit beasts, but..."  
  
"We can talk to all the other bits now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kenny caught up with others, who were heading for the other section of the stadium to watch the next battle. He told them about what happened, and they all decided to try that out sometime. Mike held Kenny back for a minute.  
  
"Look, kid. You saved our asses. Thanks. But, I thought you were a beyblade super star with that kind of knowledge. What happened?"  
  
"I'm nothing without Dizzi."  
  
"Sure, kid. Keep that chip handy."  
  
They went to the next section of the stadium, to find that Osa's team, Team Dream Hoppers. They were winning two to nothing. It was Rhea's turn to step up to the plate, in her yellow battling robe.  
  
"Well, the Dream Hoppers sure have proven themselves, eh Brad?"  
  
"You bet, A.J. And now we have Rhea from the Dream Hopper team, and C.J. from team Hammer Trotters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rhea:  
  
Bit Beast: Qlickie (Raccoon)  
  
Attack(s): Psi Sonic, Obstacle bowl, Tekka Ray, Death Stinger, Psi Beacon  
  
Attack: 16  
  
Defense:15  
  
Endurance: 16  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"As you can see by the stats, these guys mean business."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C.J.:  
  
Bit Beast: None  
  
Attack(s): Hammer Trot  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" C.J. is team leader, known for his hammer trot attack. It's pure power."  
  
"Shooters, on your marks! 3...2...1...Let it Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!"  
  
Both of them launched, and Rhea immediately went on the attack. Her beyblade was pretty symmetrical, With four three-inch spikes in a diamond pattern, and four one inch spikes arranged the same way. She immediately went on the attack.  
  
"Psi Sonic!"  
  
There was a large flash, which blinded everyone momentarily, and then, C.J.'s blade disintegrated, leaving team Hammer Trotters in a state of shock. All of their blades had been disintegrated, and they had no spare parts.  
  
"Rhea wins! Team Dream Hoppers win!"  
  
Everyone on team Blade Breakers was in shock. How were they supposed to beat that?  
  
~End~  
  
Etd.: Well? How was it?  
  
Kenny: * sobbing* Bravo!  
  
Kai: * looking bored* Not interesting....  
  
Tyson: I know! It was all about Kenny!  
  
Etd.: * Evil glares* Hey, Kenny needs attention too! So anyway, next time it'll focus more on Kai's and Savannah's relationship. And this story is going to be a long one, don't think it'll end with this tournament!  
  
Kai: Goody  
  
Etd.: See you next time, with 'Relations: Going Overboard'. Till then, R/R! 


	9. Spark of Power

Survival  
  
By: Eternaldreamer  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own beyblade, so there.  
  
Etd.: The next chapters are going to be a lot more serious than the previous ones. So don't count on too much more goofing around. Right, Tyson?  
  
Tyson: Me? Serious? We're going a bit OOC, don't you think?  
  
Kai: He couldn't be serious if aliens were obliterating the human race.  
  
Kenny: I think it could be interesting.  
  
Etd.: Now for the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had won. They actually won. Not just the first round, but each one after that, with flying colors. They grew in spirit and skill, increasing their power. Max's and Ray's starts were even altered. How could they? They were no match for that last team... not statistically, anyway. They were now in the semi-finals. Growing...growing... It's not that which bothered me. We still out matched them by a longshot.  
  
How come they didn't grow nearly as fast as they did when I was leader?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Quarter Finals  
  
Tyson had just wiped the floor with his opponent, finishing them off with one move. They had spent every living minute, training, not only in beyblading, but in connecting with their bit beasts, an art which Mike had taught them. It seemed to work, since all of the others started feeling a presence which they never felt before, namely, the bits.  
  
Max was up next. He had advanced farthest with the connection of his bit. He stood at the ready to launch, with his opponent. He still smiled, but not as warmly. He was still happy- go-lucky, but was hardened a little. It was weird. Max wasn't as warm. When the two had launched, the smiled was wiped right off his face. He used his new move, that Draciel himself had taught him. "Whirlpool Arrow attack!"  
  
The aquatic twister rose up from the stadium, a pillar of water. In the center was Draciel, spinning steadily, and the opposing beyblade was out of control, near the top of the twister. When it finally stopped, the opposing blade fell to it's doom, and split into separate parts, Max turned, and walked away. So not like him...  
  
Ray went up for the third match. He steadied his blade, and launched it. He decided to use the attack he had used against Lee. "Emerald Lightning! Now!"  
  
The bright bolts of lightning showed the opposing blade, melting it. Ray picked up his blade, winced a little as he stepped over the remains of the other blade, and returned to the dugout.  
  
(End Flash back)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai snuggled closer to Savannah as they watched TV in their hotel room. It was nearly time for their Semi-Final round. Kai wasn't paying attention to the television. He thought about himself and all of his friends. They were pretty different from most people. Kai and Savannah were part of a dying race.  
  
They were recognized by their coldness to others, and warmness to them selves. Sure, he had born in an abbey, but he was connected to them. Voltaire had known Kai was different. He sent him to live with Osa and her bunch for 2 years. They all had no real parents. Osa was like a mother to them. They found friendship within one another, and enjoyed each others company. Before the time came for Kai to leave, he and Savannah found love through one another. They were alike, shared many, many interests, and found that they were connected somehow. They didn't know how...but they didn't care. They caressed, kissed, hugged, and laughed with one another. When Kai left, they shed tears of anguish together, kissed one last time and vowed to see each other again.  
  
Then Kai met the Blade Breakers. You can guess the story from there. Kai still wondered about his old team though. It was pretty obvious Tyson and Mike were managing the team. He thought about how many mistakes in the first round. Then he thought about the round before the quarterfinals. They almost lost that one, thanks to Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
It was the second round of the tournament. Mike was to go first. Then Ray, then Tyson.  
  
Mike and his opponent, Joe, launched. Mike started out with his personal favorite. "Wildfire attack!"  
  
The stadium literally burst into flames. As Mike's blade kept accelerating, Joe's was being sapped of energy.  
  
"No! Come on, not even that much fire should hurt so bad!"  
  
Mike chuckled. "Too bad. You shouldn't underestimate me." He said that as Joe's blade lay on the bottom of the stadium, melting quickly. The fire was almost magically put out when Mike snapped his fingers.  
  
Ray was up next. When he launched, he started by slamming Amelia's blade into the wall of the classic-style stadium. He got a burst of speed, and flew into Amelia's blade. His Tiger Claw broke the blade into tiny pieces. Amelia nearly went to tears as Ray gathered the pieces for her, and gallantly offered to fix it for her after the match.  
  
Tyson finally got up, and waved to the audience, who went wild. He was facing Celeste, who had a quick blade that avoided most anything. When they launched, Tyson forgot everything except how to slam a blade. Unfortunately, Celeste was dancing circles around Tyson she lead his blade to the lip of the stadium, and it wobbled over the edge. As Celeste doubled back, Dragoon went over the lip. Tyson threw a fit at that. DJ Jazzman nearly disqualified his team when Tyson started shaking his fist at him. Mike came over, subdued Tyson with a punch to the face, and apologized.  
  
(End Flash back)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai guessed Mike lectured him after that. Kai kissed Savannah softly on the cheek. "Say, want to go to the movies after the match? I heard they have discount on bladers in the tournament, and they're reshowing that movie you told me you wanted to see."  
  
"That would be lovely."  
  
They heard a knock at the door, and Jake answered. "Love couple, time for our match."  
  
The two blushed, as the walked to the nearby stadium for their semi-finals match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
It was time.  
  
People always thought I was some kind of kid. That there was no old Tyson. Well, sorry my fans. Your little Tyson is going to be adult  
  
In the time of three days, I had grown up.  
  
After that fit I threw, Mike made me train for hours on end. He trained too. All of us did. But not in beyblading. He taught us how to connect to our inner powers. I finally realized that Dragoon isn't some separate being. He's part of me. And he taught us to use their power. Not only in battle. But channel their power into us when we needed it. After Dizzi made that Bit Beast drive, we all got a chance to talk to our bits. We talked about all kinds of stuff. Over the last couple of days, they taught us a lot about how the Dream Hoppers got so powerful. They used their mental powers to increase the power of their blades. It was interesting. We connected to them, by thinking about them. We can actually talk to them without using the drive (very hard though).  
  
We were still ourselves. We were still fun loving people. But we train 3 hours a night, a lot more than we used to. We're being hard in this tournament, because a lot depends on it. Maybe if we win, they would tell us something about their scheme.... we have to know what they're planning. But, when this is all over, we'll blade for fun, like we used to. I like it a lot better that way. So does everyone else.  
  
I guess it's cool having a blade powered by your mind. Max and Ray have gotten really into it. They even improved their statistics. But it just isn't the same. When you blade for fun, it's exciting, and fast. When you're us in this tournament, it's slow, deliberate, murderous. It gets the adrenaline pumping, but it's not the same.  
  
We were watching the Dream Hoppers' semi-finals match. I guess I was a thinking a bit deeply, because Mike flicked my ear.  
  
"Ow! What's the matter?"  
  
"The Dream Hoppers are battling, you doofus. Kai's up first."  
  
"Great! This is gonna be a good battle!"  
  
Mike whapped him over the head. "You really are stupid! We'll get a chance to scope out their moves, duh, that's why we're here."  
  
Kai went up first. His stats, too, were altered, but by a lot more than just a point.  
  
DJ Jazzman stepped onto his platform. "Is everyone ready?!?!?" The crowd went wild.  
  
"Well Brad, lets look at Kai's stats."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kai:  
  
Bit Beast: Dranzer  
  
Attack(s): Fire arrow, Spiral Survivor, Lava Blast, Sun and Earth  
  
Attack: 18  
  
Defense:15  
  
Endurance: 20  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"As you can see, there have been some altercations. I've never seen anything like those stats before! How about you, Brad?!"  
  
"Never, in my entire career. Let's look at Vladimir's stats, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vladimir:  
  
Bit Beast: None  
  
Attack(s): Intense Defense  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "The Iron Shield team is all about defense, hence the name. A little one sided, eh Brad?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"3...2...1...Let it riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!"  
  
Both launched. Kai noticed the Blade Breakers in the stands, and so decided to give a show. "Dranzer! Let's show'em our Sun and Earth attack!"  
  
Suddenly, the entire stadium shook violently, everyone tumbling out of their seats.  
  
"What's going on?!" screamed Tyson, as he was thrown down two rows.  
  
"I have no cl-" Ray was cut short as someone from the row below him was thrown upwards, into his face.  
  
Kai just stood there, sneering. Chunks of earth ripped up from the Grand Canyon stadium, as a hole was ripped through the roof by a piercing beam of sunlight. Both struck Vlad's blade at the same time. When the dust cleared, the area around the bowl was torn up. The blade it self nearly completely disintegrated, thanks to the extreme temperatures of the sunbeam. Kai grabbed his blade, and walked away from the bowl, swaggering like he owned the world, which wasn't impossible for him. Everyone in the audience was gasping or moaning in shock or pain. Most just remained where they were. DJ Jazzman was hanging on to his platform with one hand, all scratched up. "Well, uh, folks, wasn't that something! Ow... Um, let round two begin...ow..."  
  
Tyson stirred, and rubbed his pounding head. His nose was bleeding, and ear lobe was gashed. "Ugh... did anyone catch the license plate of that rhinoceros?"  
  
Mike got up next to him, and Kenny on the other side of him. Ray and Max slid down a couple sections. Both Mike and Kenny had big cuts across their foreheads. Kenny's ears were bleeding and he was temporarily deaf. Mike had two slashes right across his leg. They suddenly noticed how badly the stadium was damaged. Rubble was everywhere.  
  
"Yikes...I'd hate to be in the cleaning crew who has to fix this..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max's POV  
  
Everything was totaled. I couldn't believe it.  
  
Ray and I had slid a ways from the others. We sat up, and looked at each other. I noticed my throbbing head and ear. My arms were all bruised. Ray was just as bad. We groaned, and looked toward the stadium. The next two contestants, Savannah and a girl named Anastasia, were both free of cuts and bruises. Jazzman lifted himself onto his platform. He was worse off than me, and he still had a will to ref. What a role model!  
  
"I better be getting a bonus for this..."  
  
Or, then again, maybe not.  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
The crowd gave a weak moan.  
  
"3...2...1... Let it Riiiiiiiiiiiii-YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEOW! MY HAND!"  
  
The sudden scream made both players pull upon their ripcords in surprise. Jazzman had tried squeezing his microphone. It didn't help much. Brad and A.J finally were conscious.  
  
"Oi...what a blast, eh A.J.?"  
  
"Arg, me matey."  
  
"Right...let's look at those stats."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Savannah:  
  
Bit Beast: Isaic Dranzer  
  
Attack(s): Frozen Arena, Freeze Beam, Ice Tip Blade, Spiral Survivor, Blooming Blizzard, Passion Freeze-Flame  
  
Attack: 15  
  
Defense: 17  
  
Endurance:22  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ar, she be a good 'un, eh matey?"  
  
"I thought she had a boyfriend...any way, she has good stats. Let's look at Kyra's... Oh, ouch! Let's not squeeze anymore microphones..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyra:  
  
Bit Beast: None  
  
Attack(s): Shield and Steel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Another defender, let's see if she has anymore power than Vladimir."  
  
The battle was on it's way. Both bladers were spinning at nauseating rates. Savannah toned down the power, but still was keeping it real. "Isaic Dranzer! Ice Tip Blade attack!"  
  
Suddenly, the tips of her attack ring and the bottom tip of her beyblade got covered in a thick layer of ice. It gave her less grip on the stadium, so she accelerated almost uncontrollably. She smashed into the other blade, and the ice on her attack ring gave her a power boost. Kyra's blade was reduced to separate parts.  
  
"The winner is Savannah! Dream Hoppers lead 2-0! Next we have Jake of the Dream Hoppers, and Drew of the Iron Defenders!"  
  
"Arg, let's take a look at the statistics!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake:  
  
Bit Beast: Sundaica  
  
Attack(s): Transform, Shock Attack, Gearhart, Survivor Blade, Singsong Arrow, Terra Volt  
  
Attack: 35  
  
Defense: 26  
  
Endurance:31  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arg, we may have found the worlds most statistically advanced blader!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drew:  
  
Bit Beast: None  
  
Attack(s): Switch Position  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Drew is the Team Leader. He may be the only one on his team who actually stands a chance against a member of the Dream Hoppers."  
  
"3...2...1... Let it Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!"  
  
Jake's whip-like launcher spat out it's beyblade, the crack sounding like a gun shot. The beyblade, it all it's spiky glory, was charging with electricity. Drew shut his eyes, he knew what was coming was going to be bad.  
  
"Sundaica! Unleash the only dignified death sentence! Release...the Terravolt!"  
  
~ Fredon NJ, Town square, 20 mi. away from Beystadium, 12:13~  
  
The people of Fredon were busy with their daily lives, at work, at home, or at play. It was summer, after all. However what had happened...no one would have guessed.  
  
About 20, 25 miles away was an extremely bright pinprick of light. Anything around it was darker than the bowels of the universe, for this was brighter than the sun. All of the windows had shattered, spewing out thunderbolts left and right. The people of the town looked in horror as they knew something was very wrong.  
  
But what? What had caused a new sun to appear in the outskirts of a small town?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End  
  
Jake: What have you made me done?!  
  
Etd.: Told you it was going to get serious...now I'm starting to wonder if I should kill any of you off...  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kai: You've gone insane!  
  
Etd.: Nah. Someone is usually killed when they encounter one quadrillion bolts of electricity. So, see you next time! And sorry I didn't focus too much on the relationship. Next one is going to focus on the training sessions of each team before the finals, who dies, and that sort of stuff. Till next time! R/R!  
  
Cast: SAVE US!!!!!! 


	10. Spark of Wisdom

Survival  
  
By: Eternaldreamer  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own beyblade, so there.  
  
Etd.: Yup...so, who dies...what a choice...  
  
Max: I wouldn't mind not dying.  
  
Etd.: Too bad both you and Ray we're closer to the blast.  
  
Max+Ray: O.O  
  
Etd.: No one major is going to be killed off. But things are going to get way OOC, so don't expect many more jokes.  
  
Max + Tyson: No jokes?!  
  
Etd.: Onward!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blazing pinprick of light was like a miniscule sun, a giant topaz stone glowing in bright light. The broken glass laying around the stadium glittered, and helped the thunder-stricken stadium glow. However, on the inside, things weren't nearly as pretty. Thousands of burnt people were hobbling out of the stadium, some with their clothes a flame.  
  
On the inside there were still about a hundred people or so. There were four boys helping others get out. Tyson, Mike, Max, and Ray were carrying out injured people one at a time. Kenny was knocked unconscious, and he was one of the first brought out. Mike wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was bleeding profusely, and badly need a hospital. He staggered to a fallen child, picked him up, brought him to the threshold of the entrance to the stadium, and collapsed.  
  
The fire was spreading rapidly, way to fast. The remaining boys were trapped, and were rescued by the incoming firemen five minutes later. Tyson almost didn't make it. Kenny was the worst off.  
  
~ Autumnfield Hospital, Autumnfield, NJ, 13:59 ~  
  
Ray had stirred. Everyone else had already awoken, covered in bandages. Something was covering his nose. Mike had been put into a wheelchair. He wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week, his nerves had been severely shocked. Tyson's head was wrapped up tight, but it didn't matter since he didn't use it much anyway. Max's ear had a lot of needles attached to it. It was helping block the blood. Kenny was lying in bed, needles all over his body, pumping blood. A nurse came in, put him on a stretcher, and whisked him off to Intensive Care. Ray felt his nose, and found that he was breathing in chemicals that would clear his lungs of all the smoke that had poured in.  
  
"Everybody okay?"  
  
"Other than the fact that we're all in bandages, Kenny is in Intensive Care, and that we have no chance of beating that...murderous team, I think we're all pretty okay."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever, Mike. The point is, those Dream Hoppers were only putting on a show. What happens when it's the real thing?"  
  
No one had an answer to that.  
  
~ Mike's private training stadium, Fredon, NJ, Two weeks later, 18:47 ~  
  
They had finally been released. Mike was walking again, with no help. He had a permanent limp, and a right knee that could never be great again. Kenny survived, but barely. He was on crutches, and was some-what deaf. You had to speak loudly to him for him to hear you. Max had finally stopped bleeding, but had a permanent scar down his arm. Ray was now on an inhaler, but was otherwise fine. And Tyson...well, he had been knocked around quite a bit. He was a bit more serious, and a lot more sensitive to emotion.  
  
The Dream Hoppers had contacted them the week before. They were to battle in their facility. The Blade Breakers were to find a way there, and they would be ready. They had said they'd better be ready.  
  
As the team descended the stairs into their training area everyone took out their blades, and stared at them for a while. Tyson even sat down.  
  
"How are our bit beasts going to survive that? I mean, it's insane! No one can beat them...and they know something we don't...which could mean the world."  
  
"Tyson, I don't think it's up to that magnitude-"  
  
"Remember the Demolition Boys? We could barely beat them! And Kai taught us everything we know. He knows what to expect. You know, they have power. People don't go and blow up cities for nothing. They don't steal bit beasts for nothing. So, yeah, this is most definitely a world domination thing."  
  
No one spoke. For once, Tyson was right. Something massive was going down in that facility. It rested on their shoulders to find out what was being planned, they were the ones who needed to stop it.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Everyone froze. "What, Max?"  
  
"Maybe if we redesigned our blades...it would throw them off..."  
  
Kenny spoke. "It might work. And this time, we can talk to the bit beasts, so they can let us know how to really optimize them."  
  
Mike jumped up. "Then let's get started! Who here knows the best about repairing and fixing blades?" Everyone looked to Kenny and Max. They shrugged, and got to work on their own blades whilst the others practiced. Dizzi's and Draciel's female voices advised over Kenny's and Max's working hands, using Mike's huge store of spare parts. When they were done, about half an hour later, they brought them over so everyone could see.  
  
Kenny's blade had kept the spring, but it was smaller and tighter, for a higher and stronger bounce. Its weight disk was a lot lighter, but could with stand a lot more. The attack ring, though, was solid steel, with five arrow shaped parts sticking out from the central ring. It bounced much higher. He also made a new launcher, the same as the first new one he made for Tyson. Max's blade wasn't too much different, except the attack ring. It was shaped like Eddy's from the All Stars, except with little circular bumps around the ring, for optimized defense and endurance.  
  
Dragoon's bit was put into the computer next. His strong masculine voice practically commanded Kenny, and if he made a mistake, a soft growl would emanate through the LCD. When finished, Tyson's blade was almost totally different. His blade base had a rubber tip on it, with extra grip. His weight disk was slightly smaller. His attack ring was extra wide, with three huge metal, scythe-like blades coming from the main ring. The thing could kill somebody!  
  
Ray's was next. His was changed only in the blade base, in which it had double the springs it had before, making it last longer. Mike's blade wasn't change at all.  
  
When they had gotten used to their new blades, they had sent the Dream Hoppers a video email. They were coming, and soon.  
  
~ Deep Sea Military Base 032344, Pacific Ocean, 20:11 ~  
  
Aaron was on his way to the training room, his golden hair waving wildly. He was late for practice. When he passed the communications room, however, flashing in big red letters were the words they had all been waiting for: Message from Blade Breakers. Aaron switched on the intercom system from the panel, and announced, "Will Ms. Osa and the Dream Hopper team please report to the communications room, repeat, the communications room. Thank you."  
  
He could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. When the team came in, they found Aaron sitting at the panel with a smug look on his face. "Sorry I'm late for practice, but we got mail." He jabbed his thumb at the screen. Osa smiled her sinister smile, and opened the message. Each of the Blade Breakers had a serious look, and Dizzi spoke. "We are ready for your little game. We have decided the stakes. If you win, you can do whatever you like with the Bit Beasts." Then Yyivmax's deep voice rumbled through the sound system. "But if we win, we want to know what's going on. We deserve an explanation." Draciel's feminine voice spoke. "You don't go blowing up cities and stadiums for nothing. We'll meet you at your little base." Driger's deep, baritone voice echoed as if he were speaking with his mind. "We have our means of getting there. You injured our humans, and you'll regret it. And Kai, you traitor, you still have a chance to fight for what's right." Finally, Dragoon spoke. "We'll meet you in about 2 days. We don't expect a warm welcome, we expect to win. See you then." The screen flashed, and it was over.  
  
Rhea raised her eyebrow. "You know? I think that was a meager attempt to threaten us."  
  
Savannah laughed. "How pathetic. They saw our power in that stadium. They think they can compare to us now?"  
  
Kai grimaced. He was thinking over something. He knew the Blade Breakers well. And he knew they could and probably would bring friends along. The White Tigers, Majestics, All Stars...Nothing we couldn't handle.... He dismissed the thought.  
  
They went back to training. Hours and hours of it. By the time practice was over, Aaron had been able to update his stat page. However, unbeknownst to the rest of them, Aaron had learned much more than that...he had learned how to realy take over the world. He knew what Osa was planning. While he was in bed, he dreamed himself overpowering her.  
  
With his secret self-training, he knew it was all too possible. As soon as those lousy Blade Breakers are out of the way...then it will be time to show my true power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Etd.: Yeah, we're going to have appearances by all three of the teams mentioned. I love playing around with a lot of people at once! ^_^  
  
Max: Friends, if you hear this, MOVE TO GREENLAND, SIBERIA, OR MAYBE SAHARA DESERT! JUST GO!!!  
  
Tyson: Wow, Max, you're acting as if he's going to kill somebody off, or make us do something horrible.  
  
Everybody Else: -_-'  
  
Etd.: Remember, R/R! Please?! This time I have chocolate chip brownies! And I hid them! Watch out for the next chapter 'Friends: A new season?!' 


End file.
